The present invention relates to a roll-forming machine of the type which is used to form components, such as metal panels having a non-linear cross-sectional shape.
Roll-forming machines typically include a plurality of roll-forming stations that are used to transform a planar sheet of metal into a component having various cross-sectional shapes. Each of the roll-forming stations typically includes a pair of frame members in which a pair of rotatable spindles are journalled, one spindle disposed directly above the other, and a number of generally cylindrical plates, referred to herein as "forming rolls" which are used to gradually deform the planar sheet into the desired shape. The two spindles may be interconnected by a pair of enmeshed gears, one gear mounted to each spindle, so that rotation of one of the spindles causes the other spindle to rotate. Alternatively, each of the two spindles may be driven by a separate coupler of a drive mechanism.
The sheet of material is forced through the roll-forming machine by friction between the sheet and the rotating forming rolls. The forming rolls of some of the roll-forming stations, e.g. the forming rolls of every other station, are rotatably driven by a motorized drive mechanism to ensure that there is enough driving power to force the sheet through the machine.
Some conventional roll-forming machines have a pair of elongate base portions disposed in a generally side-by-side relationship, with a number of drive mechanisms disposed between the base portions. Each of the base portions supports a plurality of roll-forming stations, and the roll-forming stations supported by each base portion can form a finished product having a different cross-sectional shape. For example, the roll-forming stations supported by one base portion can form a C-shaped purlin, while the roll-forming stations supported by the other base portion can form a Z-shaped purlin.
In one such prior art roll-forming machine, a number of drive mechanisms are disposed between the two base portions. Each drive mechanism has a pair of horizontally translatable couplers, each of which extends horizontally outwardly from a respective side of each drive mechanism. The roll-forming machine has a plurality of raft plates supported by each of the two base portions, each of the raft plates supporting a plurality of roll-forming stations.
At least one of the roll-forming stations mounted to each raft plate has a single coupler mounted to one end of the lower spindle of the roll-forming station. The coupler extends horizontally from a side plate of the roll-forming station towards one of the couplers of an adjacent drive mechanism. When the coupler of the drive mechanism is translated outwardly towards the roll-forming station, that coupler engages the coupler attached to the lower spindle of the roll-forming station so that rotation of the coupler of the drive mechanism causes the two spindles of the roll-forming station to rotate.